Four groups of rats (n - 10/grp.) have been evaluated at 4 different doses of carbamazepine...0.0, 2.25, 5.0 and 9g/kg. We are in the process of analyzing the dose dependency of carbamazepine by monitoring both the parent compound and its predominant metabolite. We are also in the process of evaluating any possible effects following a 21 day drug treatment and developing any correlations with the in-vitro binding data being collated with an adenosine agonist (CHA) and an antagonist (DPX). The role of acute and chronic treatment with carbamazepine on binding of biochemical ligands and the brain is being evaluated.